Forum:List of inactive people...
I don't about you "guys" but it seemed that we have a lot of inactive people around the site/wikia. Just wanna see how long the list might go... Just an idea, maybe we should use the template. I'll be producing more templates for user's use in about two weeks for now. Other than that, sitting for the IB exam...so...gonna be inactive too...for a week... 18:10, 5 May 2008 (UTC) The template would look like these: Inactive *User:Spartan G-23 *User:Demakhis (Stated in the previous forum) *User:Dubtiger *User:Mouse among men *User:Kebath 'Holoree *User:1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith Comments What! Spartan G-23 is inactive! OMG i he an excellent contributor what happened to him? As for the template? Well...umm...it's a bit naff! It isn't very clear and some pleb is gonna take it to the heart! I reckon it needs working on. The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire]] 19:29, 5 May 2008 (UTC) The image is totally worth it. But admitantly, G-23 and MAM are simple MIA, no sign of them, and didn't Kebath make a edit recently? :G-23 isn't MIA... he's comin back after his school is done. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 19:59, 5 May 2008 (UTC) I'm alive and well! Oh, wait, I'm not on the list. Spartan 501 21:39, 5 May 2008 (UTC) I'm really dead, so it's just my ghost making these edits. OK, maybe not. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:50, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Although I haven't made a fanon or article in ages, consider me active. Nice picture on the template too, LOL! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:02, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Well to put it clearly, there are many reasons why I'm kinda MIA (won't bother going into the details), but its mainly due to that the snow has finally disappeared (FINALLY!!!!!) which means that I can go do other stuff not available during the winter, and the fact that until grad day sometime in the midst of June I'll be forced to program an annoying, faulty robot in addition to regular school work, so as AJ said, I'll probably be more active once school is out. --SPARTAN-G023 The Truth 21:50, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Talking of school, i've just finished my SAT's this week. If you're not English then either two things: You know your foriegn school knowledge quite well if you know what they are, or you don't have a bloody clue what i'm bubbilin on about. So for you number 2's, the SAT's are the test, which you have before you start your GCSE's and the test that decides your set classes for your GCSE's. The GCSE's are like graduation in America (and whatever other countries use them), and give you basic qualifications for getting a job in the open world! So there you have it; a quick, irrelivant and boring lesson in English schooling and key stages of standard education. Sorted: The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire]] 21:17, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Don't worry i might talk to people sometimes other then that i can't promise anything. And what me and Dubby weren't good contributers. --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis, Be Glad I'm Talking to You 03:27, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I have never seen a recent edit by "MAM" in the half a yr I've been on this site...i doubt if he's merely MIA Just Another GruntConverse 05:53, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Despite the disappearances; i still think there are enough of us who are active to keep this site going. I know this is an issue but not a very bid one to be honest! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire]] 10:07, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I WAS inactive... now back... after, what, 3, 4 years? K h40 14:07, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :This site was created in 2007... 14:34, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Actually, it was September 2006. Still, it couldn't have been 3 or 4 years. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:17, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Uh, you've been a member for... less than a year infact. Guys you do know that he was using somehting called a hyberbole (hy-per-ba-ly) and for anyone who doesn't know what that means: over-exagerating! Anyhoowhatdiddlydoo, hi to the person who was last active, on this site, before he was a user or before the site was made. You've discovered time travel: well done! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire]] 18:39, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :In truth, I discovered time-travel long ago, and went back in time and suggested Halo earlier than it was supposed to be made. Where/when I came from, Nintendo had destroyed Microsoft because they lacked a killer app, and even though the Halo games came out, it was too late, and Nintendo took over the world. Yes, I'm insane, get over it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:46, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Oh, lol... I keep forgetting how long I've left stuff you know? I forgot it was only 1 yr ago... and quite frankly, I think I've matured past my wild Text Adventure days... punching Prophets lol...K h40 08:11, 16 May 2008 (UTC) yeah i've been pretty inactive for a really long time haha mostly because everything seemed to come to a halt with the Necros RPs etc. also I'll probably simply be leaving the fanon or at least be inactive again for the next 3 months since I'm leaving for Marine Corps Boot Camp this monday (13th of July) Hollywood Semper Fi, man. Hang in there, and maybe we'll run into each other in a couple of years... Oorah. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 01:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC)